


Butter Baby

by Miffy_Melly



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Cute, Cute Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Fluff and Smut, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert, Smut, Soft Sweet Pea (Riverdale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miffy_Melly/pseuds/Miffy_Melly
Summary: Sweet Pea x Plus size reader.Songfic! Shea Butter Baby by Ari Lennox feat. J. Cole.Pairing »» Sweet Pea x Plus size readerFandom »» RiverdaleWarnings »» Uhhh unprotected sex, wrap that shit up kids.A/N »» Here it is!!! Finally! This was most defiantly something I enjoyed writing. There are grammar errors and what not sorry! Also I want to say thank you to @alisoncdariel for sharing some of your thoughts with me! Also hella obsessed with this song!





	Butter Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet Pea x Plus size reader.  
> Songfic! Shea Butter Baby by Ari Lennox feat. J. Cole.
> 
> Pairing »» Sweet Pea x Plus size reader
> 
> Fandom »» Riverdale
> 
> Warnings »» Uhhh unprotected sex, wrap that shit up kids.
> 
> A/N »» Here it is!!! Finally! This was most defiantly something I enjoyed writing. There are grammar errors and what not sorry! Also I want to say thank you to @alisoncdariel for sharing some of your thoughts with me! Also hella obsessed with this song!

𝑶𝒐𝒉  
𝑯𝒐𝒍𝒅 𝒊𝒕, 𝒏𝒆𝒆𝒅 𝒊𝒕, 𝒏𝒆𝒆𝒅 𝒊𝒕, 𝒚𝒆𝒂𝒉  
𝑺𝒉𝒆𝒂 𝑩𝒖𝒕𝒕𝒆𝒓 𝑩𝒂𝒃𝒚, 𝒇𝒖𝒄𝒌𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒖𝒑 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒑𝒊𝒍𝒍𝒐𝒘

You woke to the sound of tapping on your window; flipping on your lamp you kick off your covers, making your way towards your to window to see Sweet Pea making you smile. You open your window giving Sweet Pea access to slip into your room.

“Hi,” He spoke softly, gazing into your eyes.

“Hi,” you replied biting your lip delicately.

That’s all it took; that simple action set his entire body and soul ablaze.

Sweet Pea’s tongue darted out wetting his lips as he advanced towards you; pulling you into his body, pressing his lips onto yours.

𝑻𝒐𝒖𝒄𝒉 𝒎𝒆, 𝒕𝒂𝒌𝒆 𝒎𝒆, 𝒌𝒊𝒔𝒔 𝒎𝒆  
𝑳𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒎𝒆, 𝒅𝒆𝒑𝒓𝒆𝒔𝒔 𝒎𝒆  
𝑷𝒖𝒍𝒍 𝒖𝒑, 𝒃𝒍𝒂𝒄𝒌 𝒕𝒓𝒖𝒄𝒌, 𝒈𝒂𝒏𝒋𝒂

His actions were wild and feverish; his hands were running along your figure, exploring everything that made you. You and your body drove him crazy day and night.

Feeling you against him made his skin burn. You were feeding the fire that raged within him.

A moan emitted from your throat as Sweet Pea’s lips travel down your neck leaving smooth, delicate kisses over your throat, his teeth lightly nipping at your skin.

𝑾𝒓𝒊𝒔𝒕 𝒔𝒐 𝒃𝒍𝒊𝒏𝒅𝒊𝒏𝒈, 𝒉𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒕 𝒔𝒐 𝒕𝒊𝒎𝒆𝒍𝒆𝒔𝒔  
𝑾𝒊𝒔𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈, 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒄𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒎𝒆𝒆𝒕 𝒎𝒆, 𝒔𝒆𝒆 𝒎𝒆, 𝒇𝒓𝒆𝒆 𝒎𝒆

“I want you.” Sweet Pea mumbled sweetly as his hands travel under your shirt to feel the soft surface of your skin.

“I want you too,” you reply sliding off his serpent jacket.

Hearing those words sent him to the moon, knowing that you wanted this… wanted him made his heart skip a few beats.

Sweet Pea swiftly removed his shirt discarding it to the floor, where your shirt soon joined.

𝒀𝒐𝒖 𝒍𝒐𝒔𝒕 𝒊𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒔𝒉𝒂𝒑𝒆 𝒐𝒇 𝒎𝒚 𝒉𝒊𝒑𝒔  
𝑶𝒖𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒊𝒔 𝒂 𝒎𝒐𝒐𝒏  
𝑰𝒇 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒚 𝒅𝒐𝒘𝒏, 𝒘𝒆 𝒄𝒂𝒏 𝒇𝒊𝒏𝒅 𝒊𝒕  
𝑳𝒐𝒔𝒕 𝒊𝒏 𝒂𝒏 𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒆𝒚, 𝒎𝒂𝒌𝒆 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒃𝒚 𝒂 𝒕𝒓𝒂𝒔𝒉 𝒄𝒂𝒏, 𝒂𝒚𝒚 (𝑶𝒉, 𝒐𝒉, 𝒐𝒉, 𝒐𝒉)

The air was thick and heavy with desire for one another. Both of your clothes rest in a heap decorating your floor.

You make your way towards your bed, laying back as he towered over you.

𝑶𝒖𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒊𝒔 𝒂 𝒎𝒐𝒐𝒏 (𝑶𝒉, 𝒐𝒉, 𝒐𝒉, 𝒐𝒉)  
𝑨𝒏𝒅 𝒊𝒇 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒚 𝒅𝒐𝒘𝒏 𝒘𝒆 𝒄𝒂𝒏 𝒇𝒊𝒏𝒅 𝒊𝒕  
𝑳𝒐𝒔𝒕 𝒊𝒏 𝒂𝒏 𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒆𝒚, 𝒎𝒂𝒌𝒆 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒃𝒚 𝒂 𝒕𝒓𝒂𝒔𝒉 𝒄𝒂𝒏

“You’re so beautiful.” Sweet Pea stated as he laid in between your legs.

Cautiously, Sweet Pea’s fingers danced up the sides of your body causing shivers up your spine. He chuckled seeing how your body reacted to his simple touch.

“God..” Sweet Pea huffed as he continued to feel you up; examining every curve and dimple your figure had to offer. There’s so much of you to handle, so much of you to love.

Sweet Pea littered your neck and chest with red and purple marks that lead down between your breasts. He continued to travel down placing swift kisses over your belly making your giggle.

You move your hands through his hair, wrapping your fingers in it. his breath warm on your legs. He leans in running the flat of his tongue up your slit.

𝑺𝒉𝒆𝒂 𝑩𝒖𝒕𝒕𝒆𝒓 𝑩𝒂𝒃𝒚, 𝒇𝒖𝒄𝒌𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒖𝒑 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒑𝒊𝒍𝒍𝒐𝒘  
𝑺𝒉𝒆𝒂 𝑩𝒖𝒕𝒕𝒆𝒓 𝑩𝒂𝒃𝒚, 𝒇𝒖𝒄𝒌𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒖𝒑 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒔𝒉𝒆𝒆𝒕𝒔

“Sweet Pea…” You moan while he slowly repeated his actions.

“You taste so baby,” he mumbled, drawing his tongue over your bud shaping it between his lips. The movements of his mouth had you rocking your hips against his mouth.

His movements were painstakingly slow, but you didn’t care for the pace his actions and skills were enough to please you and bring you to the desired peak of your climax.

The feeling of his tongue sliding in and out of you was enough to send you overboard.

(𝑶𝒉, 𝒐𝒉, 𝒐𝒉, 𝒐𝒉, 𝒐𝒉, 𝒐𝒉, 𝒐𝒉, 𝒐𝒉, 𝒐𝒉)  
𝒀𝒐𝒖'𝒗𝒆 𝒄𝒓𝒐𝒔𝒔𝒆𝒅 𝒎𝒚 𝒎𝒊𝒏𝒅, 𝒂 𝒕𝒉𝒐𝒖𝒔𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒕𝒊𝒎𝒆𝒔  
𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝒄𝒐𝒔𝒕 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒇𝒊𝒏𝒆, 𝑰 𝒅𝒓𝒂𝒘 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒍𝒊𝒏𝒆  
𝑰'𝒎 𝒃𝒂𝒄𝒌, 𝒓𝒆𝒍𝒂𝒑𝒔𝒆, 𝑰'𝒎 𝒇𝒊𝒆𝒏𝒅𝒊𝒏𝒈

Sweet, breathy moans leaked from your lips as you relished the high you were experiencing as he worked you through your climax.

“You’re so beautiful and I want you, I want you so bad,” Sweet Pea stated as he moved up capturing your lips, kissing you deeply. Every nerve in your body felt alive, every sense fully active.

Swiftly spreading your legs; Sweet Pea slowly shifts his way into your entrance. His plump lips were back on the curve of your neck, teeth biting gently onto your shoulder as he pushed himself fully in.

𝒀𝒆𝒔, 𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕'𝒔 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕? 𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝒇𝒂𝒄𝒕, 𝑰'𝒎 𝒅𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒎𝒊𝒏𝒈  
𝑪𝒐𝒄𝒐𝒏𝒖𝒕 𝒐𝒊𝒍, 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒔𝒄𝒆𝒏𝒕 𝒐𝒇 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒃𝒐𝒅𝒚 𝒔𝒕𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒍𝒊𝒏𝒈𝒆𝒓𝒔 𝒐𝒏 𝒔𝒉𝒆𝒆𝒕𝒔  
𝑰 𝒈𝒐𝒕 𝒂 𝒔𝒉𝒐𝒕 𝒂𝒕 𝒚𝒐𝒖, 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒘𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅𝒏'𝒕 𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒄𝒉

“Fuck, princess,” he cursed feeling your walls squeeze him as he set a slow, hard pace. Your walls gripping him every time he pulled out to thrust back into you made both your thoughts fuzz out.

The feeling of his length being buried deep in you, filling you to the max was something unearthly. It felt so unreal but oh so amazing.

Sweet Pea leans over you, attacking your neck and chest with his mouth, sucking harshly on your smooth skin to fully mark you as his.

“You’re so gorgeous, princess,” he mutters through sloppy kisses.

𝑪𝒐𝒄𝒌 𝒃𝒂𝒄𝒌, 𝒄𝒐𝒄𝒌 𝒃𝒂𝒄𝒌, 𝒕𝒓𝒊𝒈𝒈𝒆𝒓 𝒓𝒆𝒍𝒆𝒂𝒔𝒆  
𝑷𝒐𝒑 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒕𝒐𝒑, 𝒕𝒂𝒌𝒆 𝒂 𝒔𝒊𝒑 𝒐𝒇 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒉𝒐𝒍𝒊𝒆𝒔𝒕 𝒘𝒂𝒕𝒆𝒓  
𝑰 𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘 𝑰'𝒎 𝒂 𝒑𝒂𝒓𝒕 𝒐𝒇 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒇𝒍𝒐𝒘 𝒏𝒐𝒘

“Sweets,” you cry; your nails digging into his back when he hits the right spot, making you see stars.

“I know baby, I know.” He breathes slamming into you again. Small, spaced creaks from your bed echoed through your room.

𝑺𝒆𝒆 𝒘𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒄𝒖𝒕 𝒉𝒆𝒓, 𝒅𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒎𝒂𝒕𝒕𝒆𝒓 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒉𝒆𝒓  
𝑨𝒏𝒅 𝒏𝒐𝒘 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒈𝒐𝒕 𝒑𝒂𝒓𝒕 𝒐𝒇 𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒔𝒐𝒖𝒍, 𝒏𝒐𝒘  
𝑰 𝒂𝒊𝒏'𝒕 𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒏, 𝒃𝒖𝒕 𝑰 𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘 𝒏𝒐𝒘

Your bodies melted together like caramel, covered in a thin layer of sweat. The feeling of you wrapped around him was something Sweet Pea craved; like a child craving sugar. You were his craving, his sugar he wanted 24/7.

“Fuck,” you cursed feeling the pit of heat building up. Your body aching to achieve that high you both were desperately chasing.

The strength of his stroke had your breasts bouncing with each thrust he delivered. The feeling of your walls tightening around him made it difficult to keep his pace.

𝑨𝒑𝒐𝒍𝒐𝒈𝒊𝒆𝒔 𝒅𝒖𝒆, 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒇𝒆𝒘  
𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝒐𝒏𝒆𝒔 𝑰 𝒃𝒆𝒆𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒓𝒐𝒖𝒈𝒉, 𝒃𝒖𝒕 𝒏𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆𝒅 𝒚𝒐𝒖  
𝑰 𝒑𝒓𝒂𝒚 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒇𝒐𝒖𝒏𝒅 𝒑𝒆𝒂𝒄𝒆 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒉𝒐𝒎𝒆 𝒏𝒐𝒘

You could feel Sweet Pea tense up against you, his movements becoming sloppy. You were both close to reaching your craved peaks.

You wrapped your thick legs around his hips bringing him closer to you, guiding him impossibly deeper into you.

“I know you’re close, baby.” Sweet Pea growled fighting to keep his pace.

𝑰'𝒎 𝒅𝒐𝒊𝒏’ 𝒃𝒆𝒕𝒕𝒆𝒓, 𝑰 𝒈𝒐𝒕 𝒎𝒆 𝒂 𝒄𝒉𝒐𝒄𝒐𝒍𝒂𝒕𝒆 𝒃𝒂𝒓  
𝑪𝒍𝒊𝒎𝒃𝒊𝒏’ 𝒐𝒏 𝒕𝒐𝒑 𝒐𝒇 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒃𝒂𝒓  
𝑻𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒌 𝒐𝒇 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒔𝒉𝒂𝒑𝒆 𝒐𝒇 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒍𝒊𝒒𝒖𝒐𝒓

“Faster Sweets.” You gasped feeling his length twitch inside you.

Sweet Pea graciously obeyed, his thrusts becoming fast and rough. His change in pace made you cry through gritted teeth. Your walls pulsing around him.

𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝒑𝒍𝒂𝒄𝒆𝒔 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒐𝒏𝒍𝒚 𝒈𝒐𝒏𝒏𝒂 𝒍𝒊𝒄𝒌 𝒘𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒓𝒐𝒄𝒌 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓  
𝒀𝒐𝒖 𝒍𝒐𝒔𝒕 𝒊𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒔𝒉𝒂𝒑𝒆 𝒐𝒇 𝒎𝒚 𝒉𝒊𝒑𝒔  
𝑶𝒖𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒊𝒔 𝒂 𝒎𝒐𝒐𝒏

“Cum for me princess, cum for me.” He growled watching your face contort in pleasure. He was dedicated to making you cum first.

“Sweet Pea!” You cry out as waves of pleasure crash over you. Sweet Pea soon followed after, his hips faltering as he painted your walls; your tender soaked walls gripping him with each wave of your climax. Relishing the feeling of your heat pulsing around him.

𝑨𝒏𝒅 𝒊𝒇 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒚 𝒅𝒐𝒘𝒏, 𝒘𝒆 𝒄𝒂𝒏 𝒇𝒊𝒏𝒅 𝒊𝒕  
𝑳𝒐𝒔𝒕 𝒊𝒏 𝒂𝒏 𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒆𝒚, 𝒎𝒂𝒌𝒆 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒃𝒚 𝒂 𝒕𝒓𝒂𝒔𝒉 𝒄𝒂𝒏, 𝒂𝒚𝒚 (𝑶𝒉, 𝒐𝒉, 𝒐𝒉, 𝒐𝒉)

He leans down to capture your lips with his into a deep sloppy kiss. Whimpering into his mouth as he slowly withdraws from you. He moves to lie next to you pulling you into his side.

“I love you.” He says placing lazy kisses on your face.

“I love you to Sweets,” you murmur, both of you soon drifting off to sleep.

𝑶𝒖𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒊𝒔 𝒂 𝒎𝒐𝒐𝒏 (𝑶𝒉, 𝒐𝒉, 𝒐𝒉, 𝒐𝒉)  
𝑨𝒏𝒅 𝒊𝒇 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒚 𝒅𝒐𝒘𝒏 𝒘𝒆 𝒄𝒂𝒏 𝒇𝒊𝒏𝒅 𝒊𝒕  
𝑳𝒐𝒔𝒕 𝒊𝒏 𝒂𝒏 𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒆𝒚, 𝒎𝒂𝒌𝒆 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆  
𝑺𝒉𝒆𝒂 𝑩𝒖𝒕𝒕𝒆𝒓 𝑩𝒂𝒃𝒚, 𝒇𝒖𝒄𝒌𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒖𝒑 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒑𝒊𝒍𝒍𝒐𝒘  
(𝑰 𝒄𝒂𝒏 𝒈𝒆𝒕 𝒄𝒍𝒐𝒔𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒃𝒂𝒃𝒚, 𝒑𝒖𝒍𝒍 𝒎𝒆 𝒄𝒍𝒐𝒔𝒆𝒓)  
𝑺𝒉𝒆𝒂 𝑩𝒖𝒕𝒕𝒆𝒓 𝑩𝒂𝒃𝒚, 𝒇𝒖𝒄𝒌𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒖𝒑 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒔𝒉𝒆𝒆𝒕𝒔  
(𝑶𝒉, 𝒐𝒉, 𝒐𝒉, 𝒐𝒉, 𝒐𝒉, 𝒐𝒉, 𝒐𝒉, 𝒐𝒉)  
(𝑰 𝒄𝒂𝒏 𝒈𝒆𝒕 𝒄𝒍𝒐𝒔𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒃𝒂𝒃𝒚, 𝒑𝒖𝒍𝒍 𝒎𝒆 𝒄𝒍𝒐𝒔𝒆𝒓)


End file.
